Hidden Desires Revealed
by nekoluver
Summary: Training in the woods, tension rises, and resolve is tested. It was only natural that the truth would come out someday. It's best not to hide your feelings. SasuNaru


**So... I decided to try my hand at a little SasuNaru! I started this fic in honor of Naruto's birthday on October 10****th****. Being the procrastinator I am, I am just typing this up now... Though it, and a companion piece, has been done for a while now... Curse the divine being who came up with procrastination! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's my **_**first**_** SasuNaru fic, so I doubt it's very good. Hopefully it's good **_**enougth**_** though. It's also a one-shot, which I'm don't seem to be very good at writing. Also, this fic starts, and ends, with Sakura and Ino. Don't ask why, I really have no idea. They're fun to write for I guess...**

**Warnings**** BoyXBoy, tackles, kisses, all that fun stuff! **

**Pairings****: SasukeXNaruto, and hints of InoXChoji, ShikamaruXTemari, and HinataXKiba**

**Disclaimer****: Naruto and all related characters are property of Kishimoto-sensei, and I, unfortunately, am not him. -sniffle-**

**- - - **

Hidden Desires Revealed

By: nekoluver

A pink haired girl and a girl with blond hair sat at a small restaurant in Konoha sipping tea. They were silent, as both of them knew was the only sure way to get along. That was why the blond inwardly groaned as the pink-haired girl broke the silence. "Hey Ino, can I ask you something?"

Said girl glared at the other. "This better not be about Sasuke, or I swear, Sakura, I'll-"

"Oh, it's not!" Sakura interrupted with a smile. Ino looked mildly surprised.

"Oh.. Okay then, go ahead."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Why is it that when someone likes someone else, they automatically assume that the other person doesn't feel the same way?"

Ino propped her head on her fist thoughtfully. "I don't know.. Probably because they're afraid of rejection." She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Because that happens a lot here in Konoha, and people never tell each other how they feel, and they just end up unhappy. It's stupid."

Ino frowned. "Wait, who has that happened to?"

Sakura held up a hand so that she could tally off the couples on her fingers. "Well, there was Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata and Kiba, you and Choji-"

"I don't like Choji!" Ino protested, a light pink on her cheeks."And everyone else you mentioned ended up together."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I know, but they were miserable for a long time before they admitted their feelings."

Ino stared at her companion in disbelief. ""I had no idea that you could actually think seriously."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we're not all dumb blonds."

"I'm not a dumb blond!" Ino yelled angrily. Sakura smirked at her.

"And yet you think I'm talking about you," she said smugly. "When, actually, I was thinking about Naruto."

As always, the two ended up arguing, and leaving each other angry. Neither would admit it, but they enjoyed those moments, because they were actually friends.

**- - - **

(_**That last part wasn't supposed to come off InoXSakura...**_)

Somewhere in Konoha woods, two boys were sparring. Fierce looks of concentration twisted both of their faces. Neither of them was willing to lose this fight, so both were trying their hardest. This was the reason why their sensei most often paired the two of them together when training.

Sapphire met onyx as sparks of anger and determination flew between them. Punch, kick, dodge, the battle seemed endless. Finally, the darker haired boy knocked the other to the ground, wincing in his mind as the blond collided with the dirt. Regaining his composer, he glared down at his opponent. "I win."

The blond sat up, glaring back at the other boy, with his arms crossed. "I'll win next time, teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, dobe." He held out his hand, and the blond took it. As soon as Naruto was on his feet, Sasuke released his hand, turning away to walk back to the village. "You'll need a lot more training before you can beat me.." he said without looking back.

To Sasuke's surprise, he head quick footsteps steadily coming closer behind him. He barely had time to turn around, before he was pinned to the ground. He stared up at a grinning Naruto. The blond had no idea how suggestive he had made their position, with him straddling Sasuke's hips. He frowned. "You're kinda a bad ninja, teme."

Sasuke's look of surprise turned into a glare. "You just surprised me, dobe."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I said you were a bad ninja. You should have expected an attack from behind." Sasuke frowned, because he knew that Naruto was right. Usually, Sasuke would have expected such a thing, so he wondered why he hadn't even considered the possibility. Once again with a glare, he pushed on Naruto's chest.

"Get off."

Naruto's head tilted to the side as his lips twisted into a smirk. "Do I make you uncomfortable, teme?"

"Of course not, but I would like to _breathe_!" Sasuke said quickly. It was a lie though, for they were both way more comfortable than either would admit. Sasuke was snapped from thoughts not quite innocent by cold metal pressed to his throat. He looked up, truly surprised this time, at Naruto, who was still smirking.

"You let your guard down," the blond stated bluntly. He was actually talking about fighting, but Sasuke's thoughts went in a completely different direction. He cursed inwardly, because he had promised himself to never let anyone in after Itachi's betrayal. He cursed because he knew that he really had let his guard down around Naruto. "Teme, you should be more alert during a fight."

Sasuke knew that Naruto was right once again. If the blond really had been an enemy, Sasuke would be dead. It was unwise to chatter while your opponent pinned you to the ground. "Shut up," Sasuke growled. Naruto's smirk transformed into a grin.

"You're just upset, because I won this time!" he said, sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. '_Of course the dobe would think that the fight is over..._' He easily grabbed Naruto's wrist, flipping the blond over so that his own kunai was pressed to his throat. He was in the same position Sasuke had been in five seconds earlier. "Don't underestimate our opponent, or let your guard down because you think the fight is over."

Naruto struggled, trying to get away, but the only thing he succeeded in was getting his free arm pinned above his head. He let out a frustrated growl before sighing. "Okay, I give up," he said grudgingly. "You win."

Sasuke smirked down at his victim. "I always do. You should have figured that out by now, dobe."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Let me up," Naruto replied.

"No," Sasuke replied immediately. Naruto stared up at him, mouth hanging open slightly.

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke stared calmly back at him. "You heard me."

"LET ME UP, DAMN IT! GET OFF!" Naruto kept yelling things of that nature for a couple of minutes before Sasuke sighed.

"You're so childish," he said, though Naruto couldn't hear him. Naruto was mid-rant when Sasuke's lips collided with his. He was immediately silenced, and stared up at Sasuke in shock. The Uchiha just smirked as he released Naruto and stood up. The blond jumped to his feet as soon as it was possible for him to do so.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" he shouted, though he was surprised more than angry.

Sasuke spun around, walking closer to Naruto. His smirk darkened as he leaned in so that his face was mere inches from the other boy's. "Do I make you nervous, dobe?"

Naruto swallowed nervously, and then glared half-heartedly at his team mate. "N-No!"

"You're a bad liar," Sasuke said bluntly, stoic expression once again on his face. "But I wonder, _why_ does this make you nervous?"

Naruto just stared at him, since he was pretty sure that Sasuke already knew the answer to that question. Sasuke just turned back around, heading back home, and leaving Naruto alone in the woods.

A couple of hours passed before Naruto calmed down enough to think clearly. By this time, he had somehow managed to make his way home, and was eating his dinner. He couldn't get his thoughts off of his team mate. '_Why did he do that? Why did he..._' He shivered at the thought. '_**Kiss**__me? Baka teme, he always confuses me! Wait... That came out wrong... Baka brain, not working right when I think about him! ..Shit! That's even worse!_' He dropped his fork, slamming his hands down on the table. "That's _it_!"

- - -

(_**Naru-kun's thought bubbles make me giggle...XD**_)

Sasuke heard a crash outside his window, and looked out to see that Naruto had fallen out of a nearby tree. The raven haired boy sighed as he opened the window. "And you call _me_ a bad ninja..."

Naruto got to his feet, rubbing his injured head with his hand. "Shut up, teme, it wasn't my fault!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, leaning against the window frame. "Oh really?"

Naruto glared at him. "Yeah, it's your fault for stripping in your living room!" His eyes widened as he realized what had just slipped out. Sasuke looked down at his own bare chest, then back at Naruto, raising a single eyebrow.

"I'm not naked."

"No, you're just in your boxers!" Naruto said accusingly.

"And.. _Why_ should that bother you?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto just blushed without answering. Sasuke smirked at the blond. "So you fell out of a tree, because you were drooling over my half naked body."

"THAT ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto protested as his blush darkened. Sasuke was close to being right, though.

Naruto had been sitting on a tree branch outside of Sasuke's window in hopes of ambushing the Uchiha, and forcing him to explain the meaning of the kiss. That was when the raven came into view, pulling his shirt over his head. Naruto had leaned in for a closer look when he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He wouldn't admit it, but Sasuke's exposed body fascinated him.

Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. "Oi, dobe! Wake up!"

Naruto shook his head, clearing his mind of disturbing thoughts. "Whuh? When did you get out here?"

Sasuke sighed. "You would've known if you hadn't been spacing out! You're such a hypocrite, dobe. You insult my skills as a ninja, and then you space out on enemy territory."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. "But we're not enemies." He frowned. '_Are we_?'

Sasuke sighed, hitting Naruto in the back of the head. "Dobe! You ruined out game!" Naruto still looked confused, and Sasuke decided right then and there to give up on the blond. "So why are you here?"

"Oh yeah..." A look of dawning realization lit Naruto's face. "I forgot."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well _that's_ obvious. I'm going back inside, you can follow me if you actually have a reason to be here. If not, go away. You're an annoyance."

Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head as he followed him back into the house. Apparently, the blond had been in his dream land long enough for Sasuke to walk outside using the front door, because the window had already been closed form the inside. The blond's glare faded as he marveled at his own air-headed-ness.(i don't care if it's not a word...)

Sasuke pulled on a shirt as he sat on his couch, looking up at Naruto. "So what do you want?"

Naruto's glare returned as angry flames danced behind his irises. "Stand up," he said, voice nearly trembling in anger.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, truly curious as to why Naruto would demand such a thing.

"Just do it!" Naruto snapped. Curiosity got the better of Sasuke, so he did what was demanded. He was barely on his feet when he was knocked back onto the couch by a fist colliding with his cheek. He looked up at Naruto, surprised once again. He didn't really feel the pain, but he knew that his cheek was bruised. Naruto was glaring down at him, but he just stared back curiously. Finally, the blond spoke again. "Why the _hell_ did you kiss me earlier?"

Sasuke let out a deep breath. '_Oh, is that all?_' He leaned back on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, and stared nonchalantly up at Naruto. "Because you wouldn't shut the hell up."

Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt, not realizing that he was once again on top of the raven. "**That**'s why?!"

"Yes," Sasuke replied calmly. "And it was payback."

"For what?!"

"For trying to make me nervous. You know, if you can't take responsibility for your own actions, you shouldn't-" He was cut off as one of Naruto's fists flew towards his face. Luckily, he caught it before it could impact. He glared angrily up at Naruto. "That was rude."

"Like I care!" Naruto growled as he tried to punch Sasuke with his free hand. Sasuke caught this one as well, and pushed Naruto back. The blond immediately regained his balance, developing a fighting stance. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Do you really think you can beat me, dobe? **In my own house**?"

Naruto growled as he lunged at Sasuke, throwing punches and kicks, all of which Sasuke blocked. In the end, Sasuke managed to pin Naruto to the floor, both of them panting as they glared at each other. "Why does it... bother you... so much?" Sasuke asked, still panting.

Naruto was radiating anger as he answered. "You _kissed_ me.. So you could.. **Shut me up**..."

"Yeah, I know, so what's the problem?"

Naruto really wished that his hands weren't being restrained right then, because he _really_ wanted to punch Sasuke again. "Would you kiss _anybody_ just to shut them up?"

The blond was surprising Sasuke a lot that day. "Would you rather be special, the only one I do that to?"

Naruto was silent for a little while. "Just answer the question, teme..."

Sasuke sighed. "No, I wouldn't kiss just anybody."

Light flashed in Naruto's eyes before they went dark again. "And how many people would you?"

Sasuke's glare had faded a few minutes before, and he looked seriously down at the blond pinned below him. "One." Naruto's glare was replaced with a look of confusion. Sasuke just shook his head. "Baka," was all the raven said before kissing Naruto softly. Before the blond had a chance the respond, Sasuke was sitting comfortably on the couch once again.

Naruto sat up slowly, staring at his companion. Sasuke has opened a book, and preceded to read, pretending that he didn't notice Naruto staring at him. He could tell that the blond was extremely frustrated, but he also knew that they were both too exhausted to really be angry or fight anymore. This in mind, Sasuke decided to piss Naruto off, glaring at the blond over his book. "You can go home now, you know."

The next thing Sasuke knew, his book was being ripped from his hands. He heard the binding split as it hit the floor. He vaguely wondered if he has underestimated Naruto's temper, but the blond didn't give him a chance to think. Soft lips crashed roughly into Sasuke's and he could tell that the blond was only doing that as a form of payback, to spite Sasuke. Not that the raven cared.

Naruto pulled back, glaring at Sasuke. The blond was panting again, and Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat. It didn't help that Naruto was practically sitting on his lap. "I'm not leaving," Naruto said stubbornly.

"You're such a hypocrite, dobe. Why do you get made at me for kissing you if you're just going to turn around and kiss _me_?"

Naruto's glare intensified. "Because _I_ didn't do it just to shut you up!"

Sasuke smirked. "So why _did_ you do it?"

"Why the hell do you think?!" Naruto practically shouted. Sasuke found it hard not to laugh; he was enjoying this.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because you're fucking frustrating!"

"Frustrating? Really? I don't see how, I'm just trying to carry on a conversation, but you keep yelling at me," Sasuke said, faking hurt.

"GOD DAMN IT, TEME!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's face. Sasuke grinned at him.

"You're so easy to manipulate, dobe." Naruto would have punched him, he really wanted to, but Sasuke had managed to pin his fists to his thighs. Sasuke's voice softened as he looked into the sapphire depths of Naruto's eyes. "What do you want, Naruto?"

The question caught the blond off guard. What _did_ he want? He wasn't sure, but he knew it had something to do with Sasuke. The only problem was, he was torn between punching and kissing his team mate. He slowly came back to reality, suddenly aware of his position. A light pink dusted his cheeks as he looked back into Sasuke's eyes. "I want.. You, Sasuke."

"Took you long enough to figure it out, dobe," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I thought I was going to have to wait forever.."

"You would've waited forever?" Naruto asked softly, to which Sasuke nodded. Naruto frowned. "That's kinda dumb, teme. You could've wasted your whole life."

"But I didn't," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. "Because you figured it out."

"Yeah, but-" Sasuke silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't argue."

Naruto pulled his head away. "Yeah, but teme-!" This time Sasuke placed his whole hand on Naruto's mouth. Blue eyes glared at him, though there owner was silent.

"It doesn't matter, dobe," Sasuke said, removing his hand from Naruto's mouth. Naruto was still glaring at him, but it was more playful than anything else. Sasuke sighed, sometimes he loathed being the serious one. "You said you wanted me, right? What did you mean by that?"

Naruto faked shock and disgust. "Pervert, teme!" he said, trying to get away from Sasuke. Naruto grinned as Sasuke held him in place. There was a scowl on the raven's face.

"That is _not_ what I meant."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help myself.."

"I was being serious, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "You're no fun..." He leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips before staring into his onyx eyes. "Aishiteru, Sasuke."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai..."

Sasuke smiled. "Aishiteru, Naruto."

Their lips came together, softly at first, them more passionate. Sasuke nibbled gently on Naruto's bottom lip, causing the blond to let out a jagged breath, his mouth open just long enough for Sasuke to take advantage of it. The boys' tongues battled for a while before Naruto finally surrendered. After a while, they pulled away from each other, drawing deep breaths.

Naruto burst out laughing, falling to the floor from the force of his laughter. Sasuke looked down at him as if Naruto had lost his mind. Not that it would surprise Sasuke if he had. The Uchiha kneeled down on the floor next to his laughing team mate, placing his palm on Naruto's forehead. "You okay, dobe?"

Naruto took one look at Sasuke's face, and started laughing all over again. Sasuke sighed, decided to just wait for Naruto to stop. It took a few minutes, but finally the blond was able to breathe as he grinned up Sasuke, laughter tears in the corners of his eyes. "Sorry, teme, I was just thinkingh about back at the ninja academy."

A single black eyebrow arced up. "And why is that funny?"

Naruto sat up straight, his legs crossed, and looked really excited. Sasuke sighed and sat across from him as Naruto began to speak. "Okay, you remember that time a long time ago when we were in class and I was on your desk and we were glaring at each other and then that guy- stupid asshole- pushed me and then we kissed? And then Sakura and all the girls got all mad and were gonna kill me? Well, I was thinking about that, and how our kiss this time was so much better, and that made me laugh and then you gave me that funny look 'cuz you didn't know why I was laughing so then I laughed more and then I couldn't stop." Naruto took a deep breath at the end of his rant and smiled.

Sasuke marveled at how long Naruto could go without breathing. With a smirk, he imagined how useful that skill would be later on. As he turned his gaze on Naruto, there was a predatory grin on his face. Naruto leaned away from Sasuke a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke just grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, pulling the blond forwards so that he was practically on top of him, while crushing their lips together. Naruto leaned in to the kiss, completely succumbing to Sasuke's will...

- - -

Sakura plopped down in her chair at the restaurant, glaring at all of the rest of the customers. Her eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles under them to rival Gaara's. Her hair was ruffled as if she had been too tired to brush it that morning. Ino sat across from the pink haired girl, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Jeez, what happened to you?

Sakura's eyes slowly focused on Ino, her voice was flat as she replied. "Sasuke and Naruto finally admitted their feelings to each other. I never get any sleep on missions..."

Ino did a double take. "Wait, what?! So Sasuke's..."

"Gay? Yeah," Sakura replied bluntly. "And he really enjoys it too.. Though why he would pick _Naruto_ of all people is beyond me.."

Ino was silent for a few seconds. "..Well.. **Damn**..."

Sakura nodded in agreement, and sipper her tea. After that, they both lapsed into their usual silence.

**- - -**

_**GAWD! I luff the ending of this fic. XD **_

_**Has anyone else noticed how often Naruto pins Sasuke to the ground in the actual show? 'Cuz I have! And, watching AMVs where that happens, an idea popped into my head. What if that led to something? Aaaaand... this is what happened. 'Cuz in my mind, I can see it happening in the show. **_

_**Okee let's see how I do with translations...**_

_Teme__** means **__bastard_

_**A lovely reviewer informed me that **Dobe __**means **__dead last_

_Baka__** can mean either **__stupid__** or **__idiot__** depending on how it's used.**_

_Aishiteru__** (although I fear I'm spelling it wrong) means **__I love you_

_Hai__** means **__yes_

_**This fic ended up a lot longer than I had anticipated.. **_

_**Naruto came off really, really bipolar in this fic... Meh, oh well. I like bipolar Naru-kun! I've no idea how this ended up starting and ending with Sakura and Ino, but whatever.. I like it. So how did I do on my first SasuNaru fic? Please review and tell me! **_

_**ITACHI HAS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!**_

_**Itachi: My brother lacks hatred because he is gay...**_

_**Sasuke: (anger mark) Like **__**you're**__** one to talk. At least **__**I**__** stick to my own species!**_


End file.
